Something Worth Waiting For
by CalonLan
Summary: Christmas Fic: Robin of Locksley is spending Christmastide at the King's court. What will be the result of a snowball fight and an encounter in the woods between Locksley and Marian? Includes RobinMarian fluffyness.


**A/N: I have never done this before and I don't know why I did. I wanted to contribute something Christmassy to all you fanfictioners out there that read my work, and I had a ready made chapter for it on my computer. Now, this chapter is a sort of sneak-preview…a teaser trailer if you like, for my ongoing story 'Hell Hath No Fury'. It's part of chapter five so hopefully it'll give you a bit of a taster for the oncoming story. Feedback would be much appreciated.**

**Seeing as its part of a story, I think it is necessary for me to run you through on certain events. The story 'Hell Hath No Fury' will centre Robin's betrothal to Lady Marian, his relationship with her, and his relationship with his mother, Mary, and his father, Robert (I had written the start of this story before watching Robin Hood season 3, and seeing as its Fanfiction, I created my own version of the minor character, who plays a major role throughout my story), it also tells how he deals with the death of his father, how he becomes Earl of Huntingdon and Baron of Locksley, and his relationship with Marian after deciding to go on Crusade.**

**Currently:**

**It is the year 1189, King Richard has ascended the throne. Robin & Marian are courting for they are betrothed. **

**The Anglo-Norman magnates of Richard's realm were summoned to Westminster in September to be present at the crowning of their King. Certain magnates have remained at court to celebrate the Christmastide season – and this is where this one-shot takes off – although its part of a story.**

**Disclaimer: **The BBC own Robin Hood, I, unfortunately, do not.

**This is my Christmas contribution to , enjoy. **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **

Winter, 1189

The King's court, Westminster

Lady Mary took a look around at her surroundings, the snow was still evidently falling, and the courtyard looked verily like a winter wonderland. Taking the hand of her awaiting groom, she climbed down the steps with his assistance and then waved him away immediately. As she straightened up, a snowball whizzed by her head, thudding into the litter's open door and splattering her mantle.

There was stifled laughter from the bystanders. Mary saw no humour in it, though, and swung around to confront the culprit, only to find herself face to face with her son. 'Robin!'

Robin came forward with a guilty grin. 'Sorry, mother, my aim was off.'

'He was trying to hit me, and missed by a mile!' Marian sauntered up to greet Lady Mary, laughing over her shoulder at her lover. She was flushed with the cold, her face becomingly framed in a hood of soft ermine, snowdrops melting on her skin like jewelled tears. She looked astonishingly young and very beautiful and utterly alien to Mary, who could not imagine why a lady would so forget her dignity by engaging in a public snowball fight with her betrothed.

'Have you both lost your senses? Surely you can find more appropriate ways to amuse yourselves,' she scolded, 'than this unseemly tomfoolery!'

'You're absolutely right,' Robin agreed, but his grin gave him away even before he added, 'Marian started it.'

'Who started this nonsense? The truth, Madame, is that Lord Robin could not resist the sight of that unsullied snow. He had to leave his footprints out in it, for the entire world to see.'

Robin laughed, then escorted Mary away from the horse litter. 'Did you ever see such a splendid day, mother? Look at the sun on the snow; it is well nigh bright enough to blind you. Let's go into the gardens.'

Mary was much more susceptible now to cold than she'd been in her youth, but she was too proud to admit it. In a sense, it was rather flattering that her son seemed oblivious to the increasing frailties of old age, still seeing her as the robust, resolute woman who'd known neither fear nor forgiveness. The gardens were deserted, but they did have an austere beauty, the barren earth blanketed under sparkling drifts, the bar shrubs dusted in white holly bushes gleaming like emeralds against the snow.

Mary soon excused herself and made her way towards the palace. Robin waved her off, and as soon as her retreating back disappeared completely indoors, he turned to Marian with a roguish grin that instantly told her that he was up to no good. She sucked in her breath and backed away from him slowly as he scrambled forwards to gather as much snow as he possibly could to form into a snowball. Marian, without hesitating, hitched up her skirts and darted with all haste towards the King's forest with Robin streaking after her, laughing wickedly. This is what she hated about him the most, his childish and playful ways which always ended in tears if the both of them should be involved. Finally amongst the trees, Marian scanned the woods quickly for a good hiding place, then decided to conceal herself behind a large oaken tree which hid her perfectly from sight. She held her breath and waited, waited for what felt like an eternity, a lifetime…

And then she heard a twig snap, and the rustle of a bush, and then the disturbance of a bird which took flight and soared high into the afternoon sky. She was shaking with anticipation, and knew that if she decided to flee from her hiding place, he would find her and ultimately catch her. But then, Robin of Locksley was a huntsman, a woodsman, a deer stalker, he would track her down within seconds. All the same, she chose to remain where she was and waited for him to capture her.

Marian glanced momentarily over her shoulder to see if he was coming, and then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a large, calloused hand covered her mouth and dragged her roughly to the floor. She tried to fight against it, to free herself from his tight hold, but he was too strong. She looked up into her attacker's eyes, and despite his roughness with her, they were gentle and smiling. She sighed with relief, and then laughed. Robin, who was pinioning her to the floor with the full weight of his body, smiled crookedly at her. 'Got you,' he murmured triumphantly while reaching forward to pick a small twig out of her hair. He discarded it and his hand then fell to her throat, which he caressed slowly. 'Now, my lady, let us form a truce.'

She stared at him seductively before muttering, 'No, my lord.'

Robin cocked an eyebrow, pretending to look taken aback. 'Does that mean,' he asked, 'that you reject my offer of a truce?'

'Not reject, my lord, no. It means that you have no need of a truce, for I would make an unconditional surrender.'

Robin's eyebrow rose even higher, he was adroit at masquerading. 'Without even knowing my terms?' he said with mock surprise, 'how very brave of you.'

They both laughed, and Robin shifted into position. While raising his other hand, he gently grazed her breast.

'Robin,' she whispered softly in reply but was cut off when he placed a finger over her lips.

Marian could feel the snow dampening her skirts, but she ignored it for her body was afire, burning unexplainably hot with passionate desire. She looked intently into his eyes in an attempt to anticipate his next move. He removed his hand from her throat, and replaced it with his lips, kissing slowly at the nape. She moaned softly, and he took that as his queue to make the next move. Tracing kisses from the nape of her neck to her throat, he moved upwards and then kissed her fully on the lips and although she knew that she should not, that she should wait, she responded to the kiss by returning it. She had never kissed a man the way she was kissing Robin now, and she discovered that she enjoyed it, the sensation was warm and blissful she found, and she realised that she didn't want it to stop so she snaked her arms firmly around Robin's neck and held him tightly. His hands wandered around her body, creating fire wherever they should touch. She groaned into the kiss causing him to deepen it with his tongue. Although he was holding himself up on his elbows in an attempt to lessen the weight upon her, she was still aware of the large bulge that was pressing into her lower abdomen. Of course, she had never been told outright about what happened to a man's manhood when he was experiencing sexual desire, but she had heard one of her mother's ladies-in-waiting corrupting the other giggling ladies minds by telling them how, when a man is aroused, his member will rise and grow. They called it an erection.

And then, all too soon, Robin pulled away from the kiss. Marian reached towards him in an attempt to resume the embrace, but he shrugged away her grasp. 'No,' he said forcefully, although there were signs of regret in his eyes, 'I cannot, _you_ cannot…if we were to be caught -'

'Why should we be caught?' Marian demanded hotly.

'But he ignored her question as he climbed off of her and straightened his tunic. 'I shall not dishonour you thus, Marian,' he said firmly. He offered out a hand to her and pulled her steadily to her feet. He then walked behind her and brushed the snow from her skirts.

She spun around and looked imploringly up into his eyes, 'I do not consider it dishonour, we are to be wed, Robin, and I love you!'

He held up a firm hand to halt her, 'And I love you, sweetheart, but I do not want to do it this way! Wait, wait until we are wed.'

She nodded in agreement and looked down at his boots in embarrassment. 'You think that I am a wanton,' she muttered shamefacedly.

'I do not!' he disclaimed loudly. Placing a gentle hand underneath her chin, he tilted it upwards so that she could look him in the eyes. 'I wanted it as much as you did, but I came to my senses, my love, I love you far too much to dishonour you. Should your father have found out, our act would have brought disgrace upon your family and upon you, I do not want that for you.' She nodded again, he was absolutely right, and then he said, 'I have deflowered a score of virgins in my time, I am not proud of it, Marian, and time after time I have confessed my sins, but you are one virgin maid that I am not going to deflower until our wedding night. You, my darling, are worth waiting for.' And then he embraced her tightly and lay kisses upon her forehead.

When they finally pulled away, Robin thought it best to get up to the castle before their presence was missed and the Sheriff send out a search party. Bending down, he retrieved his feather plumed cap from the snow and brushed it off roughly before setting it on his head at a rakish angle. He then held out a hand to Marian and they both set off towards the castle. Glancing up at the sun, Robin noticed that it was nigh on three o clock, and they hastened to get indoors so that they could dress for dinner, ready for the Christmastide festivities and masquerade.

Concealed behind a large stone wall, they parted with a quick kiss.


End file.
